Paris Prime
The Paris Prime features higher base and charge damage, and a faster draw time than the Paris. The Paris Prime was added into the game in . This weapon can be sold for 7.500 . Características This weapon deals primarily damage. Ventajas: ''' *High damage. *Second highest probabilidad crítica of all weapons, being surpassed by the Dread, Amprex y Synapse at 50%. *High damage at full charge. *Silenciosa. *Charged shots have innate Atravesar. **Can hit multiple enemies in a line. *Pinpoint precisión when aiming. '''Desventajas: *Low and damage – less effective against escudos y salud. *Arrows have a travel time and a slight arc. *Draws from the Sniper Ammo pickup pool, which is among the rarest of the ammunition pickups. *Long charge time, less effective at close range. Comparaciones: Consejos * Aim for the head as crit-based weapons benefit extra from headshots due to a bonus multiplier. * Use Punto de impacto to take advantage of Paris Prime's extremely high base critical chance. ** A level 4 Punto de impacto provides an extremely high chance of a critical hit with every shot, and is also sufficient enough to boost each charged shot's critical chance to 100%, making every charged shot a critical hit. ** A maxed Punto de impacto will, with every charged shot, give a 12.5% chance for orange crits. * Staying in cover while charging will help to reduce damage taken. * Bows are most useful if you can kill the target in one shot, thus it is recommended to have an Catalizador Orokin to super charge the bow. * Lead targets both horizontally and vertically at greater distances in order to compensate for projectile travel time. * Maintaining a charge at all times can make engaging a group of enemies easier. ** Charging can be cancelled without releasing the arrow by using the reload button (Press the reload button while holding fire). *** Doing a melee attack will release the arrow, however. ** All "charge weapons" (except Angstrum and Opticor) are capable of holding their charge during a sprint. ** As long as the user starts charging a shot, they are able to finish charging while they are still sprinting. ** Using elevators and opening co-op doors does not cancel the charge, however hacking consoles and opening lockers will. ** Sliding when you are about to hit the ground (from any height) is very useful for keeping your charge instead of losing it by rolling. * A rank 1 Mutación de flecha is usually more than enough to keep ammo topped off. ** Alternatively, use Restauradores de munición de escuadrón instead of Mutación de flecha to gain mod capacity at the cost of resources. ** Carrier's Caja de munición is also a great way to convert unused ammo into bow's ammo. * Use Gatillo veloz to increase responsiveness when you get used to charged shots with bows. It is more effective than Manos rápidas in terms of increasing DPS. * Enemies killed by Bows will be rag-dolled with the corpse acting as a projectile doing the same damage as the weapon. This can be used to kill multiple enemies with one shot. Notas * Enemies will notice missed arrows but arrows that kill enemies are silenciosa. * As of , you can draw this weapon while on a zipline. * Arrows have a large amount of momentum, allowing players to pin enemies to walls. However, a dead body will not lose its momentum if it hits a closed door, so the body will fly through it as soon as the door opens. Curiosidades * The Paris Prime uses the same quiver as the Paris, just altered with golden accents. * Currently, the only other Prime weapons that do not require Células Orokin for construction are the Fang Prime, Kamas dobles Prime, Cernos Prime, and the Akstiletto Prime. Historial de actualizaciones *El rango de maestría aumentó de 4 a 8 *El daño por disparo cargado aumentó de 200 a 260 *La velocidad de carga aumentó de 1 a 0.5 segundos *Fixed the Paris/Paris Prime kills not counting towards the Rifleman challenge. *Fixed Paris Prime having many incorrect stats in the Arsenal, including a Critical Chance of 25% vs the expected 45%. *Fixed incorrect materials on Paris Prime and Lex Prime attachments. *Lex Prime, Paris Prime, Dakra Prime, Sicarus Prime, and Ankyros Prime have received the PBR treatment! *Fixed Paris Prime appearing "splotched" with the chosen energy colour. *Paris, Paris Prime, and Cernos series charged shot flight speed has been increased 50% in Conclave. *Paris, Paris Prime and Cernos damage has been adjusted to two charged shot kill against the highest base EHP with +EHP mods in Conclave. *Charged projectile speed increased for Paris, Paris Prime, Daikyu and Cernos in PvP. *Fixed the Paris Prime and Diakyu sitting strangely on some Warframes. *Fixed the Paris Prime showing covering up menu options. *Adjusted the draw radius and shot radius on Paris, Paris Prime, Cernos, and Daikyu. Before, players were able to hear you draw your bow from considerably far away distances that would give away your position. *Reduced the damage of Paris Prime in PvP. We noticed this when the UI said one thing (Forma), then we ended up with something else in the end-of-mission screen (Paris Prime Lower Limb). *Paris Prime texture improvements. *Fix for Paris Prime blueprint not having icon or saving to inventory. *Orokin Void Map expansion (with Mobile Defense, Defense, and Capture!) with 5 new Prime weapons to be found (Bronco, Fang, Paris, Braton, Orthos) }} Véase también * Paris, the original counterpart of this bow. * Prime, the Orokin enhancement to a Warframe or weapon. * Arco, the weapon category en:Paris Prime Categoría:Arco